


My Heart's Freedom

by Raberba girl (Raberba_girl)



Series: All my alternate universe Kingdom Hearts fanfiction [7]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raberba_girl/pseuds/Raberba%20girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faerie AU; just drabbles so far, since I haven't finished either of the main stories yet. Axel has always fiercely longed for freedom, but obtaining it is a long and difficult road. It was unexpected enough for him to form such a close bond with a fellow slave, and things are complicated even further when he falls in love with his captor's daughter. (No slash.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fire & Moonlight: Her (theme 29)

**_Fire & Moonlight_ ** **, a Kingdom Hearts fanwork:  Drabble challenge by Wishing-Fire, written by Raberba girl**

**29\. Her**

****

Summary:  Friendship before duty.

 

A/N:  Takes place in the universe of one of my unpublished AUs, so I apologize if it doesn't make any sense.

 

o.o.o

 

"I found her crying in the woods today."  Axel lay on his back with his hands behind his head, gazing soberly up at the stars.

 

After a moment, Saïx came over to sit down beside his friend.  "Is that so."

 

"...She found out about Naminé."

 

"She already knew about Naminé."

 

"No.  She thought Naminé was a dream.  She found out that Naminé's her changeling."

 

"I see."  Saïx lay back as well, wondering if Axel could see pictures in the stars the way humans sometimes did.  "Was Larxene around?"

 

"No.  Heh, those Riku and Sora kids were taking care of her."

 

"Impressive."

 

"It's amazing how dangerous humans can get when they spend enough time in a library."  Axel suddenly frowned and turned his head toward Saïx.  "Wait, why are _you_ here?"

 

"I got Aqua to cover for me.  You need me right now more than the princess does."

 

Axel stared a little longer.  Then he smiled.  So their hearts _were_ still connected.  And maybe this whole mess was upsetting him more than he thought, if Saïx could sense his grief and turmoil and thought it worth abandoning duty for.  "Thanks, Sai."

 

o.o.o

 

Author's Notes:  Okay, so what happened was, my plot bunny for the "Her" theme was a certain image.  However, when I started writing a story that would work its way toward that image, I soon had two problems.  One was that the fic was becoming way too AkuShi-disguised-as-AkuKai to qualify for an AkuSai series; the other was that the scope of the story was too big to condense into 600 words.  So I figured I would write a separate fic for the sake of context, then whip up a little AkuSai drabble set in the same universe to use for this challenge (which is this one posted here).

 

So I was trying to scribble out the AkuShi/AkuKai fic before it came time to post this - but then I ran into a brief but very strong spiritual crisis, and became uneasy about allowing that fic to be read in public, which pretty much killed my inspiration flow.  Later, I decided that I might be able to make a postable version if I took out the AkuKai romance, but...ugh, my muse has chased after fifty shinier plot bunnies since then, and I give up for now.  I'm just gonna post this drabble as is and _hopefully_ , someday, eventually be able to complete and post an acceptable version of that context fic, which is the one actually containing the image I have for this theme.  Soooo...yeah.  My apologies. -.-

 

(Ftr, the AkuShi was age-appropriate; the AkuKai...kind of wasn't, though that's not the reason I felt like it needed censoring.)

 

*Spoilers*  The unnamed "her" is Kairi, whose protective and resourceful best friends are Sora & Riku.  The rival Faerie courts are trying to get their hands on Kairi without starting a war with each other.  The fact that Axel is falling in love with Kairi while still grieving for Xion doesn't help matters at all.  And I'm now realizing that Kairi sounds rather Mary Sueish here, but...I mean, I don't even like her, how can I make a Mary Sue out of a character I dislike? o.O

 

Complete:  29/101


	2. Fire & Moonlight: Anything (theme 55)

**_Fire & Moonlight_ ** **, a Kingdom Hearts fanwork:  Drabble challenge by Wishing-Fire, written by Raberba girl**

**Anything (Theme 55) [rough draft]**

 

Summary:  They're bound for life.  Neither of them minds.

 

A/N:  Faerie AU.  I'm not sure how old they are except that they're at least young adults.

 

o.o.o

 

It wasn't a cage, but it felt like one. Technically, he could go anywhere he liked, but it wouldn't matter. The suffocating cold would still be there like a disease, tormenting him until they decided he'd had enough and "learned his lesson."

 

He couldn't stand it...anything that would have ordinarily offered warmth was of no use now; even his own fire was sealed.  They'd relent faster if he broke down, if he begged for mercy and showed more than the most unavoidable signs of discomfort, but the thought of giving those Seelie monsters even the slightest satisfaction was more unbearable than the cold.  So he simply sat in the sunlight he couldn't feel and tried to wait it out, sustaining himself with memories of his murdered family, feeding the rage.

 

It surprised him when someone approached whose intent was not to mock or command or cause further torment.  "Wh-What are you d-doing her-re?"

 

"So it's true."  Saïx stood there staring at him.  "Is this because of what you said at dinner last night?"

 

"Y-Yeah. And m-mouthing off to th-the Instruc-ctor, and ref-fusing a j-job, and flirt-ting with the p-princess again-n...."

 

"Why do you keep doing things like that?" Saïx asked in bewilderment.  "Why don't you simply obey and avoid all this?"

 

"B-Because I d-don't want to b-be dead ins-side like y-you."

 

Saïx considered this.  "You would rather suffer?"

 

"H-Hell yeah."

 

"...Which one is better?" the Luna Diviner asked apprehensively.

 

"I d-dunno, man.  Y-You'd rather d-die than let them-m hurt you, I'd-d rather get t-tortured ten times w-worse than let-t them snuff-f me out l-like they did my f-family.  What-ever you th-think is r-right."

 

"Whatever _I_ think is right?" Saïx said dubiously.

 

"F-For you.  Wh-Whatever y-you think is right-t for you."

 

"...And this...this is right for you?" Saïx said, gesturing at the enchantment.

 

It was more difficult to say than he had expected.  "Yes."

 

"...Do you want me to go away?" Saïx asked quietly.

 

" _No_."

 

Saïx looked a little surprised.  And relieved.  "Oh."  He sat down close to Axel and closed his eyes.  Axel stared at him for a while, wondering if Saïx was seriously going to just sit here ignoring him.

 

After a while, though, he realized that he didn't feel quite so awful.  There was a sort of peace beneath the pain, a spot of calm in the midst of the fury.  He reached for it, and--

 

It was warm.  Nearly crying with relief, Axel drew as much of his being as he could into that warmth, basking in it, realizing belatedly what it was.  "Ohhhh," he whispered.  "Your heart....  I didn't know it could work like this...."

 

"I thought I told you already that our hearts are connected," Saïx said, so softly that Axel was not quite sure whether he was hearing his friend's voice or only his thoughts.

 

"Can you do this from a distance?" Axel asked instead.  "They'll forbid you if they see you keep hanging around me whenever I get in trouble."

 

"I've never tried it."

 

So Saïx went away, but it did not feel like he did, since until they came hours later to release him, Axel sat there and rested in the warmth of his friend's presence through a connection that transcended all circumstance.

 

o.o.o

 

Author's Notes:  This was a failed attempt at the AkuSai drabble I wanted to kick off _This Kind of Love_ with.  I didn't think it was quite good enough for that purpose, and re-reading this now, I kind of hate it, and I'm glad it occurred to me to write the other idea instead. *sweatdrop*

 

This takes place in the same universe as the "Her" theme, though it's set a long time before that story (during the prequel, in fact).  Saïx's characterization in that universe is different than in any other story I've written him in so far.  He seems a little OOC, but I think it's plausible enough that he might act that way under those circumstances.  Though neither this fic nor "Her" really show enough of his characterization to give an accurate impression.

 

Complete:  48/101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have another drabble set in this universe that I haven't posted yet; I will once I stop being so busy.
> 
> As for the main stories - there's two, a modern fantasy AU where Kairi's the main character, with Axel, Saix, Sora, & Riku as other major characters. I've actually kind of lost interest in this one, though I still haven't quite given up on it yet.... The climactic scene at the end was the original idea I'd had for "Fire & Moonlight: Her." At this point in the timeline, Axel & Saix have been freed.
> 
> The other one is a prequel which I'm much more interested in, set entirely in Faerie and with Axel as the main character; Saix and Xion are the other major characters. At this point in the timeline, Axel & Saix are still slaves. I don't know when I'm going to have time to finish this story, but I would like to _eventually_.


End file.
